theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vic and Claudette
The relationship between Vic Mackey and Claudette Wyms has gone through ups and downs and contains both mutual respect and antagonism. Claudette is disgusted at Vic's brutality, but appreciates his ability to get things done. For his part, Vic seems to respect the fact that Claudette is driven by a desire to do good but he is also aggravated by the fact that she condems his tactics while wanting him to use them to clean up the street. Despite their occasional arguments and conflicts, Vic treats her with a little more respect than he does Dutch, Aceveda or even Shane. Season One When asked by Aceveda what she thinks about Vic, she replies that she doesn't judge other cops. She also seems to feel that Mackey makes the neighberhoods safe. Later, Julien comes to her for advice when he sees the Strike Team steal drugs from a bust. Although no legal action is ever taken, she tells Mackey that he "cut it close". Later in the season Mackey and Wyms are paired together and seem to work well with each other. Season Two When Armadillo Quinterno comes to town he burns down the front of rival dealer T.O. and Claudette is sent to investigate. As she does, she realizes that that T.O. is paying Mackey for protection. However, before she can investigate the investigation is shut down by Aceveda who is trying to avoid a scandal. Claudette warns both Mackey and Aceveda that she'll find the truth no matter what. After Armadillo's death, she approaches Mackey and reminds him that although he avoided any legal ramifications, the caused a lot of pain during the process covering up his misdeeds. Later she is approached by Lanie Kellis, and asked to help investigate Mackey. She declines saying that even if Mackey goes to jail, there wouldn't be any real change. She is also offered the captain's position but declines that as well. However, after she realizes that Mackey beat up on an innocent man she decides that she is tired of standing by and agrees to become captain after Aceveda leaves for office. Towards the end of the series Vic approaches her and says that they need to find a way to work together. She then smugly replies that he's going to have to find a way to "handle working for me", letting him know that she'll be the new captain when Aceveda leaves. Season Three Claudette is placed in command of both the Strike Team and another unit, the Undercover Decoy Squad. The arrival of the decoy squad into farmington unnerves Mackey, since he realizes that his leverage in the barn will decline if another unit can do what he can without the brutality or corruption. However, both teams become annoyed with the extra layer of bureaucracy under Claudette; and she in turn begins to buckle under the stress of managing both teams plus a full detective load. She later makes a mistake that puts a member of the decoy squad in danger until Mackey ends up rescuing her. The Decoy Squad later refuses to work under her and tries to convince the assistant chief to move them out of farmington. Mackey uses the conflict to portray Claudette as overwhelmed and unable to handle the leadership responsibility. However, Claudette is unaware of this and thanks Mackey for returning the Decoy Squad to her command (which he does to solve one last case before they leave). Claudette is then placed back in the detective rotation. Claudette and Dutch are sent to investigate the shooting of a public defender, and realize that she practiced law while under the influence of perscription painkillers. Claudette eventually decides to report this information leading to hundreds of convicted criminals being released. Mackey and the rest of the barn become angry since most of those released were guilty people who will probably go out to commit more crimes. Although Claudette was slated to replace Aceveda as captain, her actions derail any hope of promotion. Season Four Claudette and Vic don't interact much, but she expresses disapproval at his actions and the Assest Seizure Program saying "breaking into black folk's homes in the name of security in nothing new". Season Five At the end of the season Claudette is promoted to Captain after Dutch turns down the offer. She tells Vic that "that renegade bullshit won't fly on my watch, but you already knew that". Although she doesn't seem to have any sympathy for Mackey, she also refuses to help Kavanaugh, saying that his presence in the barn does more bad than good. Season Six Season Seven By this period, Vic is under close supervision and Claudette isn't concerned with questioning Vic. However, Claudette does make it a habit of keeping Vic on a tight lease when it comes to defending her new reputation. In the end, she is too concerned with making sure Kleavon Gardner's appeal is unsuccessful to worry about whether or not Vic is in fact guilty. Category:Relationships